


The Witch Of Wishes

by momoxtoshiro



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Diakko, Diakko Day, Diakko Day 2021, Dianakko, F/F, LWA, been too long since i wrote for them!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:35:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29142357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoxtoshiro/pseuds/momoxtoshiro
Summary: Several years after graduating Luna Nova, it's finally time for Akko's first performance as a witch in the entertainment industry. The nerves are getting to her, but luckily, she isn't alone.[Happy Diakko Day!]
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Comments: 12
Kudos: 54





	The Witch Of Wishes

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I wouldn't miss out on Diakko Day! I didn't have much of an idea that I hadn't already written somewhere somehow, but I scrounged up a quick idea for this special occasion! Set a bit into the future of the canon universe.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Little Witch Academia.

The Witch Of Wishes

The distant roar of the crowds reaches Akko's ears even from behind the stage where she's been pacing around the waiting area for at least ten minutes now. She keeps muttering to herself, though at this point she isn't even really sure of what she's saying anymore as she ignores the comforts of the couch which is meant to help her relax at this specific time.

The white robes flutter around behind her, streaked with red and lined with blue and gold, and the hat on top of her head keeps slipping off to one side a little, and she has to keep scrambling to readjust it.

It's finally time. After so many years of working as hard as she could - of regaining her magics and discovering her own unique strengths in them, after so many moments of hesitancy and uncertainty had been overcome - it's finally time to live her dream.

Tonight, it's finally happening. Her first-ever performance as a proper witch, just like Chariot.

It's really almost impossible to believe that she'd actually made it this far.

After graduating Luna Nova, Akko had worked tirelessly to create a name for herself as a witch, taking on smaller jobs like making deliveries on her broom or being hired for a child's birthday party for a day. Things that would allow her name and face to gradually become known around the country.

Due to various circumstances, such as her current roommate, Akko had remained around Brytonberry after graduation, but she isn't at all sad that her first-ever performance won't be in Japan; she has plans to get there eventually so her own family can attend one of her shows.

All the months of building herself up and making a name for herself as this kind of entertainer, all those moments of doubt and fear and dejection that she might never be good enough, and all the subsequent moments of overcoming those darker ones…

They've all led up to this night, this moment.

She'd made it. After all this time.

And yet, now that she's actually living in this moment where her dream is becoming a reality, Akko can't believe it. None of it feels real. She'd been completely fine during her rehearsal and all of the preparations.

But it was like as _soon_ as the audience had started coming in, her mind had detached from her body _._ Nothing feels real or like it will bear any sort of consequence. She just feels like all of her senses are going out the window, becoming one with the atmosphere and turning her into a mindless puppet who will stand onstage in front of all of those people and then forget everything she'd planned to do and say, that she'll choke and her first performance ever will flop and she'll be a laughingstock for the rest of her-

"Akko?"

The voice that reaches her now stops Akko in her frantic pacing. After so much movement it feels dizzying, and yet calming to come to a halt.

It's always been like this. Even since their Luna Nova days. Right when Akko always feels like she's on the brink of explosion, this person is right there to remind her to stop and smell the flowers.

Akko whirls around as Diana steps in through the curtains, dressed in dark blue robes and a hat to match, the tone of which really makes her lighter skin and hair glow, especially in the moonlight. She wears a kind, understanding smile as she always does, and even in spite of Akko's extreme nerves right now, that smile still succeeds in making her grin right back.

"Dianaaaa!"

Even though they're both in their early twenties now, Akko still wails out her name and runs to her exactly as she'd done when they were sixteen, throwing both arms around Diana full-force and nearly bowling her over on the spot.

Luckily, Diana has grown accustomed to these sort of things and she's readily prepared to catch her and keep them both on their feet. Diana folds her arms around Akko and pulls her in warmly, then gives her a kiss on her temple.

"I'm apologize I'm a bit late to come see you. I just needed to make one more round checking in with everyone helping us with the setup tonight. But everything is in order and we're all ready for your show, Akko. How are you feeling?"

Akko gives her a bit of a crushing embrace as an answer, and Diana grimaces a little, wheezing as she pats her on the back.

"I see… That's very understandable, Akko. But I'm confident that as soon as you stand upon that stage and look out over your first audience for the very first time, all of your misgivings will simply melt away. After all, this is your dream."

Akko vigorously nuzzles herself into Diana's shoulder and hair, pumping herself up a bit by taking in her girlfriend's warmth and scent before pulling back.

"Yeah! I'm so nervous- but I'm soooo excited! Like, _super_ excited! More excited than ever before! About anything! Well, okay, maybe the first time you kissed me was probably more exciting, heheh."

Diana blushes, blinking rapidly as she looks away.

"Honestly, Akko…"

"Aha! Diana, you're blushing! You're so cute, c'meeere!"

"Akko!" But Diana heaves a sigh and lets Akko go crazy peppering her with kisses and affection until Diana ends up giggling. "My goodness, you really are such a…" She finishes by letting her magic do the talking, flicking a spell onto Akko with her hand. Two brown ears and a wagging puppy tail appear on her. Akko laughs and hugs her again.

"Dianaaaaa~!"

"My goodness…"

Akko laughs merrily, picking Diana up and twirling her a little bit. Part of Diana wants to remind her to focus on what's ahead. But there's still a bit of time before Akko's performance will have to start, and the whole reason she'd come to find her had been to make sure she was all right.

So for now, Diana lets herself get cuddled and picked up as much as Akko wants.

The sound of Akko's laughter makes Diana's heart flutter, until it's beating so quickly she feels like _she's_ the one nervous about going onstage in front of hundreds of people.

By the time Akko has channeled most of her nervous exuberance, the ears and tail have faded away. She puts Diana back down onto her own two feet with a sigh.

"Ahhh… I feel a little better now, I think."

"I am glad to hear that," Diana says. "But even so, please have a seat for a moment, Akko."

Diana takes her by the hand and brings her to the couch which has been untouched all this time. She has Akko sit down first, then brings her a glass of cool water that had been prepared on a nearby table and also untouched all this while. She hands Akko the glass and sits beside her.

"This will help calm your nerves a bit."

"Thanks, Diana." Akko accepts the glass from her, but before she can start gulping it down, Diana adds knowingly. "Drink _slowly_." Akko freezes, then brings the glass to her lips much more slowly and takes a sip.

Satisfied, Diana casts another spell, this time one to sprout tiny flowers in her palms. They give off a subtle, yet calming scent, one that fills Akko's chest with a relaxing warmth. She sighs as she finishes the water and puts the glass aside. Diana leans close and takes both her hands, then leaves a soft kiss on Akko's lips.

"Close your eyes," she murmurs. "Breathe for a moment. You will be fine, Akko."

Akko does as Diana instructs; it's always nice to have one of the most renowned healers in the magic world as her girlfriend, but it's times like these when it's really _really_ nice.

Diana does everything to help her relax - water, hugs, the smell of flowers. And she does it all with the calmness of a healer, without making Akko feel like she's being babied or pitied.

She knows one of the reasons why Diana is so successful in her work is not only because she is highly intelligent, multi-lingual, skilled in magics, and descended from Beatrix herself, but also too just because her personality is perfect for this line of work by nature.

But there are a _few_ special privileges Akko gets with her that none of Diana's other patients can have.

Only seconds after Akko has closed her eyes, she feels the soft bump of Diana's lips against her forehead. Akko curls her hands in hers, pulling Diana in more, slowly slipping them free to circle her arms around Diana's back. Akko nuzzles into her collar, and in turn Diana hugs her close, stroking slowly through her hair in soothing motions.

Akko chuckles and sighs, pressing close enough to feel Diana's heartbeat. It's so slow and calm, so reassuring and patient. Her warmth spreads through Akko like a summer breeze on this autumn night, and the scent of flowers still lingers.

Akko hugs her for a long moment as memories begin surfacing and popping like bubbles in her mind.

Diana has been with her from the very start of it all. Even when she didn't know it - like back during Chariot's first performance in Japan - Diana had been with her. From all the clashes they'd had at Luna Nova, to the time Akko had followed her back to the Cavendish estate and revived one of the Words with her, to their defeat of the missile and their success in releasing magic back into the world for all.

And then the many more memories after, of Akko's first real time flying her broom, of all the rides Diana had gone on with her, all the spells they'd learned and practiced together. The first time Akko had kissed her, and the first time Diana had kissed Akko.

Graduation, the tears and the laughter, then the arrangements of getting their apartment together, all of their warm nights and tired mornings, their minor squabbles and their greatest accomplishments, all of the fun and adventure and love they'd found along the way…

Akko sucks in a deep breath, but it comes out in a blubbering sob. Panicked, Diana eases away to look at her face.

"Akko-? Are you-?"

"Uwaaaah, Dianaaaaa! I love you so muuuuch!" Akko just throws herself at her girlfriend all over again. Diana catches her and breathes a sigh of relief.

"I see. So it's _that_ kind of crying." Diana squeezes her gently and brushes their heads together, their tall hats scrunching up against each other. No matter what age Akko allegedly is now, she still wails like a child.

"Dianaaaa! I never would've made it this far without you! I mean it!"

Diana blushes again, patting her girlfriend's shoulders.

"The sentiment is the same for me, Akko. I am grateful to you as well, and I'm convinced I never would have gotten to where I am today without your unflagging belief in me and all of your support. Thank you, Akko."

Akko nods and sniffles some more. Diana chuckles, then slowly eases back.

"Now then, you're about to perform, aren't you? You can't go out there looking like this." Diana pulls tissues out of thin air and begins wiping Akko's tears, then sits back as Akko blows her nose like a trumpet. Diana pats her head and fetches her some more water. Akko drinks half that glass, then uses the other half to splash it onto her face with a battle cry as she jumps to her feet.

"Yooosh! I'm ready to do this!"

Diana laughs at the sopping-wet girl in front of her.

"Hold on a moment." She stands as well, then casts a warm breeze of air, which she spirals around Akko until her clothes and hair have been dried. Her face looks much better now, and the blazing sparkle in her eyes is more dazzling than ever before.

Diana's heart swells, and she can't resist kissing her again. Akko giggles and hugs her back.

"Really, Diana. I mean it. Thank you _soooo_ much~!"

"There is no need, Akko." Diana kisses her cheek, and then the bridge of her nose. "I cannot wait to see your performance."

"Aww, but you've seen me rehearse like a million times! You know my routine better than _me!_ "

"Perhaps," Diana says. "But this will be an experience all its own, and I can't express just how happy I am for you, Akko. I will be cheering you on all the while. And don't worry; should you slip up at any point, I will be ready to cover for you."

"Ahhh, as expected of my Diana~! Thank you, thank you!" Akko picks her up again and showers her face with more and more kisses, until Diana is reduced to a giggling schoolgirl once again. When Akko finally sets her back down, she is recharged with a fresh flow of energy.

"Oh my gosh! It's really happening, isn't it?"

"It really is."

"Huuuu, this is amazing! I'm really here! I really made it! Hey, Diana? Do you think Chariot ever got nervous before she went on?"

"I can say for certain that she did," Diana says. "You can even ask her yourself once your performance is over."

Akko gasps so loudly the audience might've heard it from here.

" _Professor Ursula is here?!_ "

Diana hushes her with a kiss.

"I was waiting for a good moment to reveal it," she says. "I didn't want that knowledge to make you feel pressured. But yes, of course she is here tonight. Professor Croix as well, not to mention Professor Finneran and Headmistress Holbrooke-"

"What, what, whaaaat?!" Akko shrieks. "They're all here?!"

"Indeed," Diana smiles. "And of course you already know about Lotte and Sucy and Amanda-"

"Kyaaaaah! It's like- all of Luna Nova!"

"Essentially," Diana confirms. "Plus many other people. I know some have come from across the country, and some have even come from other regions."

" _Haaaaah?!_ " Akko's mouth is hanging open so wide Diana fears it might hit the ground.

"Yes." Diana takes her hands once again, giving them a squeeze as she speaks in earnest. "We are all here supporting you tonight, Akko. We all believe in you. We always have, and we always will. And that is a promise."

Diana seals the words with another kiss.

Akko squeals against her lips and kisses her back exuberantly.

Then, there's a roar of excitement from the crowd. Akko and Diana part, both of them equal parts excited and overjoyed. Diana bumps her nose with hers.

"Akko, it is time."

Akko pulls her into another tight hug, trying to pour all of her love into it at once.

"Diana, I-!"

"I know, Akko. Please don't worry. I know. I love you too. Very, very much. Please tell me again after your performance."

Akko sucks in another deep breath.

"I will! I'll tell you over and over and over again, Diana!"

"I very much look forward to it," she smiles. "You're going to make many dreams come true tonight, Akko. Not just your own."

Akko beams. A whole galaxy of sparkling stars winks in her eyes.

"I sure hope so!"

"I can assure you it's true," Diana says. "Just as you were inspired, you will inspire others tonight. You will reignite their passion for wonder and for magic. You will birth that feeling of joy in so many hearts, regardless of their age or anything else. You will make wishes come true tonight, and be the reason that new wishes are made. I truly am… so proud of you, Akko…"

"H-Hey, Diana?! Are _you_ crying now?!"

"Pardon me…"

"Aww, geeez! Sh-Should I tell them we need a few more minutes?"

"No…" Diana sighs and wipes her eyes. "You have waited long enough for this moment, Akko. It is time for your to live it."

Akko can't find the words, so she just kisses her again.

"You're still gonna join me for the finale, right?"

"Of course. And we will have plenty of joint performances in the future. But your first one should be your own, Akko."

"Right! But I can still kiss you at the end, right?"

"Yes, Akko. I look forward to it."

"Yeay~! Hee hee!"

Diana blushes and steals one more swift peck from her now, adjusts Akko's hat for her, then gives her a light push to her back.

"Now go, Akko!"

"Yeah! I'm going, Diana!"

"I will be watching you all the while," Diana assures her. "Good luck. And most importantly, please have fun."

"I will!" Akko pipes."All right, here I gooooo! Kagari Atsuko - the Witch of Wishes - is finally here!"

With this declaration, Akko gives Diana one last kiss before whirling around and charging off. But almost immediately, she skids to a halt and turns back to her again.

"Diana!"

Diana blushes and smiles.

"Yes, Akko?"

Akko grins.

"Y'know, becoming a witch like Chariot was always my dream since the beginning! But along the way, I discovered a new dream of mine! Just as badly as I wanted to become a witch, I wanted to be in love with you, Diana!"

"E-Eh?" Diana's blush darkens several shades. "Wh-What are you saying right now all of a sudden-?"

"It's the truth!" Akko beams. "I love you, Diana! You've already made my wish come true, and I know you'll always be my dream for the rest of our lives!"

"A-Akko!" Diana feels almost faint with joy, considering that was the closest thing she'd ever heard to a proposal. But she'll mention that later after the show. For now, Diana draws in a deep breath and smiles back at her.

"It is the same for me, Akko. You have already made so many of my wishes come true, and you will always be my brightest dream. I love you, Kagari Atsuko."

"Uwaah-!" Now it's Akko's turn to blush. Diana bursts out laughing.

"There, now you've made me say it. Go, Akko! I will be here with you all the while!"

"Yeah! Thanks, Diana! I love yoooou!"

Akko runs at her for one more hug and one more kiss before Diana lovingly shoos her off toward the stage. Akko gives a heartfelt laugh and runs, feeling the magic overflowing within her, ready to shine brightly for all to see.

Akko - the Witch of Wishes - finally makes her energetic entrance to a crowd bursting with wonder.

It's just as Diana said.

Tonight, Akko will make dreams come true and let new dreams be born.

She will grant wishes, and let new wishes be made.

She will inspire the next generation, and give hope and joy to the ones before her.

She will cast not only magic, but joy and love and fun to all.

And when she's finished, she'll find herself right back in Diana's arms where she belongs.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I never really wrote a story of the future that specifically focuses on Akko being the magical performer of her dreams. I feel she would rope Diana into performing with her a few times as well heehee
> 
> Please leave comments or kudos!!


End file.
